


【DV】Sweet Bunny

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animalistic, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: Sum：其实但丁并不喜欢兔子这种柔软脆弱的小东西，可凡事总有例外。4D×4seV  兔化play不要被开头骗了，真的是甜文





	【DV】Sweet Bunny

但丁酷爱和草莓有关的所有东西：草莓圣代，草莓派，印着草莓的内裤，狂热的程度一如他对红色的钟情。

唯独一样他敬谢不敏。

水果硬糖。

会爆浆的草莓水果硬糖。

用牙齿一磕便可轻易咬碎的糖果，表皮破裂的同时流出鲜红的甜汁看似甜蜜，实则令他作呕——真是奇怪，明明他杀了那么多的魔物，看遍各式各样惨烈的死相，几十年来不断重复被腥臭的血淋得透湿这一过程，却都比不上那件久远而挥之不去的童年阴影。

而罪魁祸首正是他那沐浴在荣光下的兄长。

“它快要死了。”维吉尔居高临下俯视蹲着的但丁，逆光之下表情晦暗不明。

但丁眼泪汪汪地瞪他，双手一圈，死死护住将死的兔子。“你胡说！我会救活她的。”

年幼的维吉尔早已学会以最微小弧度的唇角上扬来表达对愚蠢胞弟的讥讽，只是这次他表现得尤为隐晦。

“把它给我看看。”他放缓了语调，耐心地劝导。“或许我有办法。”

尽管狐疑和不放心占据了心头的大半，一筹莫展的小但丁还是选择相信他优秀的，饱受赞誉的兄长。他噘着嘴，不情不愿地挪了位，好让哥哥给心爱的白兔就诊。

维吉尔的确在那只可怜白兔的颈动脉处按压了片刻，它小小的身子控制不住地痉挛，前肢抖动，后腿抽搐，仅存的生机透过那双猩红色的眼奢侈地向外散发余热。

——兔子也会求生吗？维吉尔歪着头盯着它，诗集和古籍中没有教会他这个。

——我救不了你，但我可以让你走的痛快些。他想。

但丁没来得及阻止。维吉尔高举石块砸下去的动作狠绝而干脆，像极了历史剧中的刽子手。他徒劳地张大嘴巴，眼睁睁看着鲜血在他眼前炸成血花。

在那个年纪他尚且不懂何为残酷美丽，只知道兔子耷拉下脑袋，脊柱在重击下扭曲成诡异的弧度，迸裂的眼球中流出涓涓的红液宛如中午贪嘴吃下的那颗草莓硬糖，啪的一声，腥甜的汁液在口中四溅。

腹内翻江倒海，他弯下腰，把午饭吐了个干净。

从此维吉尔的形象在他心目中便有了裂痕。以至于在很长一段时间内，他甚至都不敢和哥哥睡进同一个被窝——只要一闭上眼，给兔子行刑时维吉尔冰冷的眼神就像一柄利剑凌迟他的心。

维吉尔是他身旁唯一的热源，可他却不敢靠近他分毫。

他是个恶魔，坏蛋！但丁将自己缩成一团。没有人会不喜欢可爱的小动物，可他居然下的去手！

这样的眼神但丁有幸体验了第二次。维吉尔果然没有令他失望，仿佛生来没有共情能力，他在特米尼格的塔顶用实际行动证明自己的冷酷永无底线。

他仰躺在冰凉潮湿的石砖上，胸口钉着老伙伴叛逆，放任暴雨冲刷他的脸。比起肉体的那点疼痛，果然还是内心的隐痛更难忽视。

维吉尔居高临下的轻蔑，看待他与看待当初那只兔子并无差别。

我开始讨厌兔子了。但丁想。这是无意义的迁怒，可是当“兔子”和“弱者”联系起来并加之于身时，年轻的半魔便无法容忍了。

对兄长误解的消散源自另一场悲剧。

当但丁在莫雷岛劈开黑天使的面具，露出那张苍白扭曲的面孔，他几乎连剑都握不稳。

黑天使干裂的唇微动，无声地对他做口型。

他辨认出了。

“解脱。”黑天使说。

但丁高举起剑的姿势一如当初维吉尔举起石块的果决。

我讨厌兔子。但丁想。黑天使赤红的双瞳让他想起兔子迸裂的眼球，宛如逡巡的梦魇萦绕在事务所的上空经久不散。

可凡事总有例外。

那时他正在佛杜那专为旅人准备的小旅馆床上闭目养神，狭窄的小床让他的长腿很受拘束，于是他索性将双腿高高翘在墙壁上。

忽然腰间一沉。

本以为是外面的野猫顺着大开的窗户跳进来，但丁连眼皮都吝啬睁开便伸出手摸向下方，想要把这个扰他清梦的小东西丢下去。

入手即是温热的触感透过皮革传递到他的手掌。人类渴求温度，半魔也不例外。像是睡梦中的孩童下意识抱紧怀中的玩偶，但丁遵从本能的驱使在那块让他流连忘返的地方来回抚弄，引发一阵轻颤。小家伙被他摸的在发抖吗？这个认知令他轻笑出声，手上的动作愈发放肆地探向后方，摸到一团毛绒绒的球，如同含苞待放的花朵。

我真是睡糊涂了。野猫又怎么会是这个重量和手感？他心头一凛。

猛然睁眼，利刃出鞘声于下一秒让但丁彻底清醒，在他做出反击前，熟悉得不能再熟悉的刀锋架在他的脖子上。

“别乱动！”那是介于少年和青年之间的声线，故作镇定而刻意压低的嗓音中透露青涩的慌乱，猫抓似的挠在他心头。

但丁抬眼望向坐在自己胯上，头顶长着雪白兔耳，瞳孔鼻尖耳垂都印着诱人绯红的维吉尔，久久失语。

第四次把维吉尔和兔子联系在一起是字面上的意思。

这有够诡异的，毕竟但丁连维吉尔死在哪个角落都不知道，更何况柔软脆弱的兔子也和他凶悍如大型猫科动物的哥哥不沾半边。

至少也该是雪豹狮子那一类的吧？他神游到外太空。

即使但丁在脑内有无数的不解和难以排遣的复杂情绪，狡猾的恶魔猎人不会在面上透露分毫，他甚至笑意盈盈地伸了个懒腰，玩味的态度换来刀尖没入颈部的刺痛，鲜血汇聚成一股小溪滴在床单上。

“我们见过吗？”他无辜地眨眨眼，决定逗弄一下面前年轻的兄长。这个维吉尔甚至没成年呢。

“还是说兔子成精都会爬男人的床了？”

维吉尔皱眉瞪着但丁，匮乏的性教育令他自动忽视话中骚扰意味的性暗示。

他现在非常不好受。本该顺利进行的教团调查在最后关头出了纰漏，被一束诡异的光线击中后他变成了这幅模样。  
像是能被人随意拿捏的弱小草食动物，他恨恨的想，可突如其来莫名的燥热很快让他失去从容。披上斗篷遮住显眼的兔耳朵，跌跌撞撞靠阎魔刀的支撑走到旅馆的窗下，屋内强大的魔力令他本能驻足。婴儿蓝的瞳孔染上欲望的红，一个按捺不住的声音在他耳边低吼：去找他，找到他，你就没事了。

“别装了，你就是但丁。”维吉尔语气坚定，眼神故作凶狠，腿抖的不成样子，刀倒是拿的稳。

“做点什么。”他命令道，下意识地把双腿分的更开，这下他柔软的臀部完全落在但丁半勃的下体，软乎乎的尾巴不自觉的蹭弄让但丁倒吸一口冷气。

但丁几乎要为他哥哥叫好鼓掌。维吉尔从小就是更聪慧的那一个，敏锐的直感更是旁人所不能及，包括清奇的脑回路。

可是他真的知道自己在做什么吗？但丁举手告饶，无奈之余还夹杂几分恼怒。如果在这房间里的不是他，维吉尔也会这样不管不顾地骑上去，红着眼睛要求别人对他为所欲为吗？

他的愤懑不久便被维吉尔接下来的举动浇灭，取而代之重燃的是一发不可收拾的欲火。捕食者的野性与草食动物的引人犯罪在维吉尔身上完美融合，他年轻的哥哥得不到回应，恼火地丢开刀，哆嗦着手扯掉斗篷褪去靛蓝色的风衣，尤显不够，紧身马甲的拉链被他拉开，唯独颈间的领巾欲盖弥彰地充当遮羞布。

但丁怔怔地欣赏维吉尔用流畅优美的动作把自己上半身扒的一丝不挂。似乎是感受到他灼热的视线，青涩的半魔面上浮现羞恼的红云，头顶颤巍巍的兔耳朵向后抖动。

“你还要看到什么时候？”他低声怒斥，胸口的起伏越发剧烈，呼吸急促到空气间尽是他甜蜜的气息。“如果你不行，我就去找别人！”

方才还笑得玩世不恭的恶魔猎人眼中一闪而过的凶光令人胆寒，维吉尔本能地想跳开躲避威胁，但这无异于暴露自己的弱势，所以他只是小幅度地缩了缩脖子。殊不知这个小动作在但丁看来和受惊的兔子并无二样。

维吉尔为那番狂妄而不识好歹的话付出了代价。他天真地认为身居上位的姿势意味着主动权在自己手中，以至于被抓着脚踝掀翻压制在身下，全身笼罩在男人庞大身躯的阴影下才顿悟大事不妙。

“你刚才说，要去找谁啊？”但丁眯起眼，目光在一脸难以置信的哥哥身上逡巡，最终锁定在那对诱惑他许久的耳朵上。

他以极快的速度，不加怜惜的单手攥住那两只并拢长耳，一把将维吉尔提了起来，就像是拎着货真价实的兔子那样。他的哥哥立即痛呼一声，脑袋被拽得上扬，在他身下徒劳地扑腾，奋力想逃脱他的控制。

“你这混蛋——松手！！”毛细血管遍布的耳朵哪里经得住这样的苛责，维吉尔痛得眼眶泛红，若不是摇摇欲坠的尊严在起作用他几乎要被逼出泪水。一时的麻痹大意让他丧失先机，被揪着耳朵无法动弹的困窘和羞耻气得他发抖。

我应该还是讨厌兔子的。虽然这么告诫自己，但丁的另一只手却违背心意，捏了捏哥哥通红的鼻尖后按上他饱满光泽的下唇。兔子被逼急了也是会咬人的，维吉尔当机立断张开嘴欲咬下，可但丁早有防备，仅靠食指和中指发力就撑开了他的牙齿，夹住那条湿滑的小舌在指缝间肆意玩弄不让他有合口的机会。他刻意模仿性交的频率搅动兄长难以闭合的口腔，若是维吉尔扭头反抗便报复性地压他的舌根，成功逼出浅浅的呜咽和干呕声。

等到但丁玩够了那张刻薄的嘴，维吉尔的双眼已不再清明，来不及咽下的唾液糊满了整张脸。他茫然地望着在自己身上作恶的男人，手指从他口中抽出时甚至留恋地舔了舔晶莹的指尖，俨然是被搅昏了脑袋。

“看来我捡到了一只发情的兔子。”但丁笑着捏他的下巴，让他的瞳孔重新聚焦在自己身上，维吉尔无意识并拢双腿磨蹭的痴态是压垮他理性的最后一根稻草。突然想到了什么，但丁松开了钳制着那两只可怜兮兮耳朵的手，把维吉尔翻了个身，摆弄成跪趴的姿势，三两下撕毁他碍事的长裤。“屁股翘高一点，不然我没法让你痛快。”他轻佻地抽打了一下兄长粉嫩的臀瓣，啪的一声清脆动听还顺带激起一阵肉浪。维吉尔浑身一震，羞恼地正欲扭过头，尾椎骨那团小巧而毛绒绒的尾巴便落入了猎人手里。

他瞪大眼睛，止不住地颤抖，因为但丁不只满足于揉捏他的尾巴，还把尖锐的指甲抠进柔软的绒毛中抓挠打转，酥麻的快感沿着脊骨一路蔓延到敏感的全身。懊恼地将额头死死抵在床板，他不明白自己的身体为什么会变的如此饥渴，疼痛摧毁不了他，可陌生的情欲令他手足无措。

真正击垮维吉尔的是后穴难以启齿的湿润。随着但丁浅尝辄止的抚摸挑逗，他惊愕地发现外裤不知何时被浸得透湿，来自身体内部的液体像是被打开了缺口般涌出，无论怎么夹腿掩盖都只是让腿间变得更狼狈。

这瞒不过但丁。隐蔽的穴口内流出的液体打湿的不仅仅是破碎的布料，还有尾巴与尾椎相连的末端。原先干爽的绒球变得黏腻，眼看维吉尔软下腰顺从地抬高屁股将粉色的秘处暴露在自己眼前，他知晓采摘果实的时刻来临了。

“虽然你已经足够湿了，”他探进去一根手指以佐证自己的看法，指节刚没入，他的处子哥哥便惊叫着弓起腰，内壁却诚实地绞着他的手指渴求着更大更粗的东西进入它，占有它。“但准备工作还是得做的充分些。” 

语毕，但丁俯身低头，朝着收缩的小穴吹了口气，满意地得到身下人的惊呼后，将整张脸都埋在了哥哥蜜桃般饱满的臀缝间。

维吉尔耳朵都垂了下来，抓着床单仿佛要将它生生扯碎。

但丁高挺的鼻梁在他股间随着舔弄的幅度上下滑动，轻飘飘却痒入骨髓的折磨令他不安分地扭腰躲避，直到那团受制于人的尾巴被危险地掐紧才强逼着自己放松。游刃有余恶魔猎人收敛起一贯调笑的作风，只想着怎么把他的哥哥舔开，让他的小穴发更大的水。维吉尔的内里湿热紧致，他的舌头也足够灵活勤恳。出乎意料，维吉尔的敏感点生的极浅，这也导致但丁不需要舔的更深就能照顾到那一圈嫩肉的每一个角度。眼看维吉尔被他舔得抽搐不止，几乎跪都跪不稳，他才从湿漉漉的臀间抬起头，用拇指擦去舌尖离开小穴时勾起的一条银丝。

而维吉尔过于安静了。没有咒骂没有推拒，只有微微颤抖的耳朵和尾巴揭露些许真相。但丁意识到了什么，大手探向兄长被压在身下的性器，黏稠一片的白浊弄脏了他的小腹。

光是被舌奸就先去了一次吗。

“原来还是只母兔。”但丁失笑，他的哥哥这下彻底瘫软在床上，后穴像潮吹似的往外冒水，即使听到这样侮辱性的话也没法撑着头骂他。

他不会以为这样就结束了吧？但丁忍着笑意，将维吉尔的臀部托得更高。这是个方便交配和繁殖的姿势，发情期的母兔会变得躁动不安，被配偶压着肏干时还会用前肢兴奋地扒着笼子。他会在维吉尔身上得到这样甜蜜的回应吗？带着这样的好奇和亢奋，但丁缓缓解开皮带扣，随意地丢在床下，倾身压向蜷缩成一团的年幼兄长。

曾经维吉尔在他脑海中的形象是高大的，就算他俩其实一样高，但维吉尔就是有这样的本事在两人之间建造一道不可逾越的鸿沟。他可以冷酷无情，唯独不会是这幅脆弱柔软的模样。

“我要进去了，哥哥。”但丁粗大的阴茎蓄势待发地抵在那个一张一合的小穴，顶端渗出的前液被均匀涂抹在穴口外的每一道褶皱。得不到回应也不要紧，但丁不再犹豫，沉腰自下将肿胀的肉棒一寸寸塞进高热的秘处。

和维吉尔交媾的欢愉是无可比拟的极乐。

仅仅进入一个龟头的深度便让但丁喟叹着失控，双手拽着兄长纤细的腰肢，在胯部向前顶的同时用力把他按在自己的老二上，尽根没入。维吉尔低低地叫了一声，尾音旖旎而绵长。他的手指无助地在床上扒拉了几下，果真如但丁所想的那样，像是被配偶钉死在性器上拖入不间断高潮的母兔。

“不——”他还在试图逃脱可怕的结局，可不管他怎么扭头想要看清自己到底是怎么吃下这庞然大物的，留给他的只有局限性的视角和但丁极具压迫感的猛烈冲撞。离成年尚有一段时日的半魔再也克制不住眼里氤氲的水汽，晶莹的泪珠随着他紧闭双眼凝结在洁白的睫毛上，在愈演愈烈的撞击下支离破碎地滑落。

而但丁尽职地扮演耐心的猎人这一角色。他放任维吉尔做出逃离的举动，又在阴茎快要滑出他体内的瞬间凶猛地追上，一下操进他体内某个从未造访过的圣地。

仿佛是撬开牡蛎坚硬的外壳，露出内里毫无防备的嫩肉，维吉尔被这猛烈的袭击猝不及防地入侵到底，他的喉间传来古怪的哽咽，叫都叫不出来只能用不断痉挛绞紧的甬道表达内心的恐惧——但丁捅到哪里了？他小心翼翼地伸出手摸向自己被操到鼓起一个包的小腹。该死…他不会是被插破内脏了吧，又或者他会像那些不停生育的雌性一样被迫诞下不伦的果实，在这座尊他们父亲为神的城市里？

维吉尔开始后悔了，他终究为自己的莽撞和冒失付出了代价。不，他的人生不会因为意外而改写。等到这荒诞的异变解除，他就可以一脚把这个但丁踹开拍拍屁股走人。

“你还想躲到哪里去呢？”他混沌的思绪被耳边的轻声细语打断，一双宽厚的大自己不止一号的手按在他的腹部，覆盖在他骨节分明的手背上。

“我会把你射的满满的。在这里，全部洒满我的种子。”

“过不了多久，你的肚子就会大起来。兔子一窝可是可以生很多小兔子呢，到时候你就只能张开腿，一个又一个属于我们的孩子会从你合不拢的小穴里钻出来，哭着喊着叫你妈咪。”

但丁低沉的笑声宛如撒旦诱惑的低语，一刀刀凌迟他濒临瓦解的心理防线。

“我知道你的小脑袋在想什么。”他毫不留情地拆穿维吉尔那点小心思，后者内心一惊，努力不让自己露怯。“你在想事后怎么开溜，对不对？”但丁对后入的姿势有些腻了，双手勾住维吉尔的大腿就着插入的姿势把人抱在自己腿上，自下而上地顶弄。他抓着双胞胎哥哥细瘦的手腕不让他遮住遍布春色的脸，这个体位方便他将维吉尔试图掩盖的每一个表情都尽收眼底。“想也别想！”

维吉尔眼泪婆娑的模样和多年前冷酷残忍的侧脸交叠又错开，恍惚间但丁分不清到底何为现实，何为梦境。

或许当他们试图反抗命运之时，因果律的齿轮便已开始转动？

“但丁…但丁！”唤醒他的是维吉尔急促而沙哑的叫床声。他初尝情事的哥哥沦为欲望的囚徒，意乱情迷间呼喊的竟是他的名字。

“我在。”方才的狠戾消失的无隐无踪，但丁撩开维吉尔额间凌乱的发丝，在他的额头烙下一个个蝴蝶般的吻。“想要什么就说出来。”逗弄比自己小那么多的哥哥实在太有意思了。

维吉尔迷茫地望着他，红血丝从婴儿蓝的瞳孔中褪去，正如但丁记忆中那样清澈无杂质。

这回惊讶的是但丁了。维吉尔羞于说出他的渴望，于是他付诸行动——双手搂住但丁的脖子，送上自己娇艳欲滴的唇，生疏地指挥但丁与他唇齿相依。

“满意了吗。”在被拉入喘不过气的深吻前维吉尔悬崖勒马，挡住了但丁意犹未尽的索取，看着男人不甘心的样子，他像是终于扳回一筹般笑了起来，狡黠的不像兔子，倒像是偷了腥的猫。“蠢货。”

作为报复，但丁一口咬住他低垂的兔耳朵，狂风骤雨似的掠夺他身上的每一处敏感。但丁的舌尖是有毒的蜜糖带领他品尝天堂的滋味，这一次维吉尔不再压抑自己的呻吟，他放肆地叫出声，用力绞紧后穴不甘示弱地回击。最终，他抽搐着率先抵达了高潮，而但丁也无法自持地尽数射在他痉挛的体内。

情欲的余韵如温暖的羊水包裹了维吉尔的全身，他懒洋洋地伏在但丁的肩头，眼皮打架，很是受用地享受男人轻抚他背部的动作，不一会儿便沉沉地睡去。

愚蠢的但丁。男性半魔是不会怀孕的。在坠入黑暗前他恨恨地想。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

但丁躺在维吉尔身边，望着他恬静的睡颜。

缓过神来才觉得这一切发生的太过突然，又太过于匪夷所思。他心不在焉地用手指描摹年轻哥哥的眉眼，换来后者在睡梦中不耐烦的皱眉。

上天真的有那么仁慈，将他的瑰宝归还给他吗？

他看了看自己的手，沉吟片刻，按上了维吉尔纤细如天鹅的脖颈。

若是就这样亲手将他扼死在自己怀中，是否在根源上让两人获得了解脱？

随他去吧。收回了手，但丁到底还是做不到像维吉尔那样决绝。一切美好的事物都有其存在的价值，而刽子手，他不想再当第二次了。

即使命运早已注定，我还是想为你反抗一次。他这么想着，圈紧了怀中的维吉尔，就像当初护着那只垂死的白兔。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 兔子哥赛高！！！！！！！（嘶吼）


End file.
